


Love Makes the impossible Possible (weekend in Amsterdam)

by Anonymous



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Future Fic, References to Drugs, Sibling Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lu knows Valerio is struggling with drugs again. What will happen when they reunite in Amsterdam, where she is starting a career while he is ruining his life forever?
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Love Makes the impossible Possible (weekend in Amsterdam)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this couple so much! I needed a happy ending so I wrote this, I hope you like it, please let me know if I should write more!

**\- Valerio POV -**

Once again, I knew my life was completely ruined. I was clean of crack for 2 months after three very bad overdoses over the last year and then Lu came to Amsterdam. 

  
She is my trigger and I am the gun. My biggest desire and yet my biggest downfall.  
Of course, I can’t complain. I missed her a lot. It took one look at her and I was chasing my high again. Suddenly, I find myself remembering the last time we were together.

_“Teach me how to love you, Val,” Lu told me the last time she saw me. She looked so hot in her dark blue suit she wore for an important business meeting._

_I couldn’t help it. I waited outside her door after her meeting and we snuck outside._

_“Not here, Val,” Lu whispered as I led her to the parking lot._

_“We are not gonna get caught, Lu,” I said confidently and kissed her. “No one in this city knows you’re my sister.”_

_“You shouldn’t mention it,” Lu whispers._

_“I don’t care,” I murmur back and kiss her again._

It was a memorable night. It has been a busy afternoon and my mind wanders. I think about Lu. I do some crack to distract myself, but it doesn’t help. It makes my worry sense tingle. I get really bad anxiety attacks sometimes when I don’t know Lu is safe. Now it is even worse. Always worse. I haven’t heard from Lu since then, after that incredible afternoon together.   
  
But I am not too worried. I distract myself with parties. Also, I always know my baby sister will come back to me in the end. We belong together. It’s just how it’s always been. For her, I know I can fight my addiction and be a better man. She deserves the world.  
  
Maybe if I give it to her I will one day deserve her.  
  
 **\- Lu POV -**  
  
I was late. This meeting is important, I needed this customer. But today I am too preoccupied with thinking about sad things. _Valerio called me again last night,_ I thought, and I don’t know why. I hope he is okay. I hope he is not on drugs. But knowing him and his troublemaking he probably is. 

  
He is always high now. Even though we live in the same city, I don’t see him a lot. It was hard. Crack is so much worse than cocaine. I knew it was because of me, he was clean before I moved to Amsterdam. All I do is hurt him. It’s what Nadia always said. We hurt each other. The guilt is too much sometimes.  
  
“Miss Montesinos your guests are here,” my assistant says. I snap out of my daydream about Valerio. I always have to be worried about him, it is like I am the big sister sometimes. And now he had to move out of his house. All because of the crack. It really ruins lives, and I needed to find a way to help him!  
  
The meeting is good, the business plan works and this big company agree to work with my firm. I am not this successful for no reason, I always deliver. Montesinos Magic, Val used to call it. (I still blush when I hear him say that sometimes. We are magic together.)

**\- Lu POV - two weeks later**

  
Oh no. It was never a good sign when my craving for chocolate and my longing for Valerio overlapped. I am late for a meeting now… and for my period. This can’t be right, I thought, I didn’t even have sex! But then I remembered… Valerio and the wonderful afternoon we spent at the parking lot when he picked me up from work.  
  
I could never resist him. He is too attractive, even now that he’s on drugs again. _Especially now_ , a voice in my head says. This is the fun loving Valerio I always fell for in high school, or when our father left him in charge of babysitting me. I never needed a babysitter, but we had fun anyway. 

I had to tell someone, but I knew Nadia would be the only one who would understand. She was my friend through everything, even when I left NYU to go back to Europe after Valerio had first overdosed on crack. 

  
It’s only six in the morning in New York but I know Nadia will be happy I am calling. “Lucrecia how are you?” She asks, and I try to sound happy. “I ruined everything, Nadia…”  
  
I wish she was here to hug me. Her hugs feel like those a mother would give. My mother never loved me enough for hugs. _Oh god_ , I think, _look at my crazy issues! I can’t be a mother myself!_ _  
__  
_“Not this again, Lu, why do I get the feeling this has to do with Valerio?”

  
“Nadia we talked about this you know I can’t change how I feel.”  
  
Nadia sounded annoyed. It was early in New York and I was being a dead weight again, of course she was annoyed. Sometimes I questioned why anyone put up with me anymore.  
  
“I think I might be pregnant?” I said, just to get this over with.  
  
“Lucrecia!” Nadia shouted at me over the phone. I understood her anger. I was angry too. But Val was too tempting, I never remembered protection around him. How could I protect myself from pregnancy when I can’t even protect my heart from being broken like a crack pipe every single time he almost dies?  
  
When I started crying, Nadia comforted me. “Just take a test, it will be alright.”  
  
That was true, I knew if I was pregnant Valerio would want to be there for the baby. Even if he was unreliable, he would be the happiest father any child could want. It didn’t matter that the child would never know his uncle. 

  
Nadia stayed on the phone with me as I waited for the test result after I asked my assistant to buy a pregnancy test for me. It was positive, and I was kind of happy, after everything we had been through. Nadia told me this was a sign from God, that I needed to raise this baby to not make the same mistakes I had made. She was so right. My guardian angel in New York was looking out for me.  
  
I wanted to tell Valerio. Before I changed my mind, I called his number, hoping he had found a place to sleep and charge his phone now that he lost the apartment. 

  
  


**\- Valerio POV -**

So, Lu was pregnant. Of course, it was a lot to take in but it was weird. You know, I never thought I would be as calm as I actually felt. Of course, things were not ideal. I didn’t know what to do if Lu (my baby sister) had my baby. 

But we would deal with all of it together. We would figure something out. Right now, the most important thing is that I need to be there for her. 

Just like that, I quit the crack on a lonely Wednesday evening. **It was easy, you do things for the people you love.** The first few days were hell. I was shaking uncontrollably and having crazy withdrawals. But then I calmed down. I decided I needed to surprise Lu and make sure she was alright. 

_Meet me at The Canal today at 5_ , I texted her at seven in the morning, very unusual for myself, I know. The crack withdrawals woke me up at dawn every day now. It was a strong side effect.

She didn’t reply for hours. Finally, she sent me a text.   
  
_K._ \- Lu

We met up and she looked beautiful, so sexy in her gorgeous red dress. My heart swooned. I don’t wanna be a cliche but sometimes your heart just knows. And hers and mine are the same. 

  
  


**\- LU POV -**

Val and I had a date night planned. I was really excited. It was a beautiful sunny evening and suddenly, we were walking along the canal. It was like my favorite romantic movies, except this time I was the star. Valerio was the perfect love interest even if he was too into drugs at times. But that was all in the past, he promised me during our phone call. I knew in my heart he could change. For me and for the baby.

The greetings were awkward. I didn’t know how to handle myself, I never did. 

“I wanted to do something for you today, Lu,” Valerio whispered and took my hand all of a sudden. My heart began beating very fast in my chest. 

And then he pointed at this gorgeous little boat that was also a house with flowers on top of it. I smiled a little. This couldn’t be. It was so sweet. 

“Get in, princess,” he said softly. 

I squealed on the inside. This was so romantic. 

He led me to the boathouse, holding my hand. 

I looked at the incredible view of Amsterdam, holding my breath. 

“Val, this is…” I said. 

He looked at me with something so powerful in his eyes. I looked back at him and I knew we were thinking the same thing. It was finally our time.

“Lu,” he said. “This is how it could be every day.” 

I opened my mouth to say something. 

“No, listen to me. I love you, Lu. And even with this baby, I know we will always be together. We are meant to be.” 

My heart warmed at that. Slowly, he took my face between his hands and kissed me like he never had kissed me before. His tongue was in my mouth, gently caressing my own. I moaned. 

“Val…” 

“You are mine, Lu. My perfect hermana, we could really be something you know.” 

And just like that, I knew all would be alright again. 

“And you are mine,” I whispered.

**EPILOGUE - ONE MONTH LATER  
  
**

Today, me and Lu went to the doctor. The woman was holding Lu’s patient chart and checking something off on a list. When she asked us to come into her office, she told Lu her husband could come along. Did she think… I smiled at her mistake. I wish I could be her husband for real someday.   
  
“Mr. and Mrs. Montesinos, thank you for coming. Lucrecia your blood results were great, it seems everything is in order.”  
  
I was so happy to hear this. I was going to be a father and I would be better than my father ever was. “So the baby is healthy?”  
  
“I’m afraid you are not pregnant, the test must have been a false positive.”  
  
This was shocking for Lu, and she started crying immediately. I felt worried for her but also a little relieved. It was a big burden, knowing I needed to stay clean for the baby. Now I was no longer under pressure. 

I thanked the doctor for her work and took Lu’s hand, leading her outside where we had had parked the car.

After this eventful day, we had a big decision in our hands. We were out on Lu’s balcony, I lived with her now and we were sharing a glass of wine. We could still drink together sometimes even if I was off drugs now. 

Suddenly, she looked at me and I looked at her, with that knowing gaze in her eyes. 

“Valerio,” she said. This made the moment special. Lu never uses my full name. “Yes?”

“What if we… what if we go back to Madrid?” 

I looked at her, my mouth falling open. 

“Are you serious, Lu?” 

Lu nodded. I could feel tears in my eyes and quickly realise she was crying as well. I fought the urge to kiss her. “I love you,” I whispered. Lu smiled. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes, Lu, a hundred times yes. You make me so happy and I would be honoured to go back to Madrid with you. I love you.” 

She looked up at me and kissed me then. 

“Good. Because I love you too, hermano.” 

  
We bought the plane tickets the next day.  
  
\- the end -

**Author's Note:**

> I am shy about feedback and thought posting on anonymous was better for now.


End file.
